


Sweet Omega

by Mar_69



Series: Dickjay week [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Dick Grayson, Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Pack Bonding, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69
Summary: Dick forces a bond with Jason.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Dickjay week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151642
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Sweet Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Evil/Dark Dick Grayson AU

The first time it happened, they were in the showers, Jason and Bruce had fallen into the routine of using the showers alone, Bruce washed fast, leaving the place all for Jason, he undressed as soon as he watched Bruce leave, turning up the shower, rubbing off the sweat and dirt from his skin.

Tired, Jason didn't think about Dick Grayson, the first Robin, the first kid Brice took in.

For some reason, the showers were a big room, three showerheads on each wall, nothing giving privacy, maybe for Bruce alone it was fine, and when the first Robin came along, the kid presented as an alpha.

Jason, after all those years on the street, was too wary of his surroundings, and the idea of bathing in a place without hideouts, alone in the cave, with an alpha, was quite terrifying.

Dragging his feet to his favorite shower, Jason yawned, letting the water drip on his face, almost purring under the hot water, his nose itching with the smell of alpha, lost on his mind, he didn't note the shower at the other side of room turned on, or the humming of Dick's voice, or wondered why his smell was so persistent on the shower room.

Turning around, Jason froze, looking at Dick, the man was ignoring him, soaping his body, clearing his throat when Jason stared for too long.

"What?"

In the streets, when alphas fought for territory, they used to fill their chests, injecting the air with pheromones, growling, and hovering over each other, looking at Dick, white smile flashing at him, popped out chest, and the heavy scent of alpha, he knew Dick was ready to fight.

Whimpering, the omega took control of Jason's body, vulnerable and trapped, he showed his neck, as the new pack member, he needed to fight for his place, or surrender. Dick turned off his showerhead, inhaling right at the scent gland, not touching Jason, but close, too close, his hot body heating up Jason's. "Little omegas shouldn't be wandering around alone."

"This isn't your fucking house," hissed Jason, his temper winning against his instincts.

"I'm the second alpha," Dick growled, a hand pushing Jason, pinning him on the wall, cold and wet, he whined again, his scent heavy on the place, Dick’s thicked too, fighting for dominance, smelling like cocoa and coffee beans, muddy, and a pinch of the unmistakable essence of alpha.

Dick was close, too close, moving to hold Jason, the skin touching his, and the scent of the soap, something flowery, was itching at his nose, an arm moved to his waist, wrapping around, the hand falling on his hip, groping the skin, fingers leaving ghostly touches on his crotch, around the body of hid dick and the edges of his cunt, the other hand scratched his scent gland, making Jason gasp, squirming on the alphas grip.

Growing up, Jason learned all about the alpha’s voice, looking horrified how the dealers and the pimps commanded the omegas, and some betas, around, getting high with the power trip it gave them, but the worst thing was seeing how the alphas subdued the omegas, making them surrender, giving them the power to control the omegas without the use of the voice, hating the sickening enjoyment they showed.

He never surrendered to Bruce, and Dick, touching his gland, growling, trapping him, had the clear intention to push him to do it, wailing, he felt Dick wrist on his gland, shacking, head feeling like it was full of cotton, he stopped fighting, his knees giving up, smelling the triumph in Dick’s scent, feeling the teeth closing the bond, not in a mate mark, just grazing the skin, more like a familial bond.

Cecil, an old friend from the street, explained to him once how it worked, because only pack members wanted to subdue the omegas, to establish their dominance, creating a pack bond, giving the alpha control over the omega, tying the omega to the pack. In healthy packs, the omega reciprocated, sealing the bond, but in the streets, the alphas just wanted the control, leaving the omega with a half bond, making it almost impossible for them to be part of a new pack, leaving them desperate to close the bond, and letting the Johns bite them when they worked, without the risk of creating a bond.

“For a punk, you are pretty obliging.” Startled by the kiss on his cheek, soft and gentle, he wandered on the feeling of the bond, remembering how it felt when he was with his mother, and the loneliness he had on his chest after she died, burning him from inside out. “Go on your knees, Little Wing.”

Dick just needed to stop holding him, for Jason to fall on the floor, mouth gaping at the way his chest filled, lost in the sensation, he only came back when Dick was buried deep inside his mouth, moving at an unforgivable pace, looking up at the bright and deep blue eyes, the gleaming on them, in a mix of fondness and something else, dangerous.

Jason focused on the void that wasn’t on his chest anymore, like a heavy backpack falling from his back, trying to ignore the anxious voice yelling on his head, wanting to accept the bond, goosebumps crawling under his skin, tasting the musky and salty flavor on his mouth, the hands grabbing his face, the warm water dripping over them.

Pulling away, Dick slapped the head of his cock on his cheek, leaving a trail of saliva on his skin, closing his eyes when he came, hot come splashing on his face, feeling the hands taking the seed to push it inside his mouth.

“Good boy,” he said in a flattering tone, pushing Jason’s face under the water, rubbing the cheeks to clean the mess he made, “I knew you will be good, your technique needs practice, but I don’t mind teaching you how.” Dick pulled him up, hugging him, the anxiousness on Jason wore off when more skin was in touch, holding to Dick as if he was a lifeline. “Have you ever touched yourself, Little Wing?”

Shaking his head, Jason melted when a hand started caressing his back, going up and down, his teeth aching, wanting to bite, his nails scratching Dick’s back, trembling on the hug, in the back of his mind a little voice was shouting, trashing and fighting, Dick didn’t have the right to mark him, Bruce was the leader, but the man never tried to do it, never showed interest in bonding that way with Jason, even if the bond they made was purely familial, and young omegas needed their pack, he ached for the bond, but not like this.

“You can close the bond after you do me a favor, come for me.”

Feeling the mouth nipping at his neck and chest, Jason followed Dick’s hands, opening his legs and pressing his hands on the wall, legs trembling, only up thanks to the hand on his waist, feeling the fingers rubbing his groin, not touching him where it counted, not yet, covered by Dick’s body, he was trapped, smaller than the alpha, lost in the need for the bond.

Moaning when the fingers started moving inside him, Jason clenched around them, smelling the arousal from Dick, feeling the pumping in and out, and the thumb rubbing his clit, right under his balls, where the alpha touched, making Jason see stars, shaking at the fingers moving around.

He came yelling, shaking, feeling the hand pushing his head, biting down in the skin in front of his mouth, tasting the blood, feeling like something inside him was pushed in the right place, crying in Dick’s arms, hating the way he was pushed to surrender, but needing the bond from his new pack.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has a second part, I don't know went it will go up, soon I'm starting the next semester in college and my time will be shortened.


End file.
